Hasta morir de hambre
by libertad
Summary: capítulo único! Sirius y LEMON! lemon lemon lemon LEMON!LeMoN lemon lemon lemon! ¿he dicho ya que es Lemon y que quiero reviews? ya sabéis que no sólo de pan vive el hombre, sobre todo Sirius a DISFRUTAR!


Hasta morir de hambre.

Si alguien me preguntase si la merezco, le diría que no, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, sin embargo se que si algún día ya no estuviese a mi lado yo ya no podría vivir,¿estoy enamorado? Si, de los pies a la cabeza, las 25 horas del día y los 367 días del año, me pregunta si la quiero, en una muda pregunta de una mirada a primera hora de la mañana mientras nos tomamos el café, yo la tomo de la mano y mientras la acerco a mi cuerpo le susurro que la amo, todos los días, aunque hayamos discutido el día anterior, con ella me trago el orgullo, no me arriesgo a no decírselo por si acaso algún día no vuelvo a casa, o por el contrario, aunque improbable, ella no vuelva, me siento orgulloso de mi chica, me encanta en lo que trabaja, aunque ella no pueda decir lo mismo de mi, ser auror conlleva ahora mismo demasiado riesgo, demasiado dolor para ella, si no vuelvo a casa por la noche, se que ella no duerme, no duerme hasta que no vuelvo. Hoy no he vuelto a casa, son las dos de la madrugada y sigo trabajando junto a James y Remus, y de lo único que puedo acordarme es de ella, de sus ojos azul zafiro, de esa mirada egipcia que me vuelve loco, del olor de su pelo y su boca de india, de la curva de su cintura, de sus manos, de sus brazos y sus piernas, que lo único que deseo en este momento es estar entre ellas. Y el deseo de querer estar junto a ella es lo que me impulsa a hacer bien mi trabajo, a no distraerme, para poder volver a casa; el preso que llevo ahora a mi carga sólo consigue mi desprecio por que no puedo estar junto a ella, cuando por fin lo dejamos a manos del ministerio me despido de mis eternos amigos, y tremendamente cansado vuelvo a casa donde ella me espera sentada en el sofá apenas cubierta por una bata que reconozco como mía, sonríe aliviada, y aunque me encantaría estrecharla fuertemente entre mis brazos y consolarla por el mal rato, no puedo, estoy tremendamente cansado y hoy soy yo el que necesita consuelo, me besa en los labios en cuanto cierro la puerta, me tiende la mano, yo la acepto, me lleva hacia el baño entre el sonido de sus pasos descalzos y el olor de su cuerpo, me dice que me ha preparado un baño de agua caliente y dejo que me desvista mientras busco con mis ojos la mirada que llevo esperando ver todo el día, perderme en el mar egipcio que me quita el aliento y besar a la india que robó mi corazón.La ropa va cayendo al suelo al tiempo que ella me cubre de caricias, hoy no haremos el amor, sólo me está mimando, sólo está feliz de que haya vuelto y quiere relajarme para que duerma bien, mañana que es mi día libre le haré el amor durante todo el día, me prometo y estoy orgulloso de ser un hombre de palabra, la leve sonrisa traviesa que ella conoce tan bien está plantada en mis labios, y ella se alegra, la bata cae al suelo para revelar su cuerpo desnudo y se mete conmigo en la bañera, no puedo evitar acariciarla, nos besamos lentamente y nos acariciamos con el jabón, después ella se recuesta entre mis brazos y yo me desahogo contándole mi día de trabajo, me río al saber que ella ya hay cosas que sabe debido a que trabaja de mano con la ley, la conversación agradable, en una confianza infinita, entre su sonrisa y la mía. Cuando llegamos a la cama, noto también el cansancio de ella y creo que grita aleluyas en su interior porque mañana es domingo y podemos estar tranquilos, cuando apago la luz ella viene a mi lado y se acomoda a mi cuerpo, al día siguiente cuando despierto no la encuentro en la cama, me levanto completamente descansado y voy hacia la cocina, la veo preparar el café mientras murmura una canción, me acerco a ella y le rodeo la cintura al tiempo que la beso en el cuello, sonríe con deleite, buenos días me dice, yo sólo pregunto que hace con el camisón puesto, ese camisón que me provoca hasta tal punto que cualquier rastro de sueño se me borra, y la sonrisa traviesa con el guiño malicioso se planta en mi rostro. Me provoca con roces de sus piernas, llevándome las manos a sus pechos sin despegar su mirada de la mía, juntando sus caderas a las mías, y sonriendo con malicia cuando empieza a conseguir lo que busca, el camisón a volado de su cuerpo y ya ni me importa donde se encuentra, sólo quiero cubrirla con mi cuerpo, y hacerla mía.

Momentos después sólo puedo notar su calor en mi interior, la fuerza con la que me sujeta y me besa, la leve risa que se le escapa cuando en medio de un beso introduzco mis manos calientes dentro del pantalón de su pijama, me alza la cara y me acaricia la garganta con sus labios, sus manos bajan por mi espalda hasta alcanzar los muslos, me sube las piernas a sus caderas y salimos de la cocina en busca de algún lugar más cómodo, nuestro paseo no se hace muy largo e intentamos recostarnos en el sofá pero caemos al suelo y yo encima de él, menos mal que me había asegurado de quitarle los pantalones en la cocina, por que el tropiezo no ha podido ser más oportuno y a él le gusta que tome el control de vez en cuando, sonrío al pensar que apenas llevamos dos días sin hacer el amor y estamos tan ansiosos como dos adolescentes, se lo comento y ríe al recordar las escapadas que hacíamos en Hogwarts para encontrar algún lugar a solas, también comento lo mucho que hemos mejorado al tiempo que beso su pecho, Sirius vuelve a reír, pero su risa empieza a convertirse en una respiración agitada cuando mi lengua baja por su estómago, ¡vaya! hacía alrededor de una semana que no le había vuelto a hacer una felación, soy una desconsiderada teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que nos gusta el sexo oral, al rato seguimos tumbados en el suelo y yo recostada sobre él intentando normalizar mi respiración mientras escucho como la rapidez de sus latidos desciende, sonrío perezosamente al notar como su mano derecha acaricia mi espalda hasta la parte más baja, abro un ojo y me encuentro con sus ojos grises observándome, alza una ceja y con reproche me dice que la ternura va después de la pasión, hago un puchero y le beso el pecho, está esperando mimos,¿no te mimé ayer suficiente? Le pregunto, el sonríe ladino y responde que mis mimos nunca son suficientes, siempre se ha comportado como un malcriado, aunque no lo sea, voy a darle un beso cuando mis ojos se fijan en el tanga que hacía escasos tres días me había comprado, estaba roto, con la intensidad del momento ni me he dado cuenta de cómo se las ha apañado para quitarme tan preciada prenda, lo cojo con la mano izquierda y lo miro con fingido enfado, el sonríe inocente, ¿y bien que tienes que alegar en tu defensa? Se defiende alegando locura transitoria, luego se lo piensa mejor y me acusa a mi diciendo que si no quiere que rompa la ropa interior que no lleve, al fin y al cabo esas prendas sólo le hacen desearme más y le estorban en el camino, hay veces que me enfado en serio, no es ni será la última vez que me rompe la ropa, menos mal que tiene arreglo, me dice que está esperando un beso y cuando se lo doy las posiciones cambian bruscamente y de nuevo está dentro de mi, sonríe vengativo mientras yo río, le he hecho sufrir un poco y admitiendo mi fabuloso error entre gemidos le digo que puede hacer de mi lo que quiera mientras siga moviéndose de esa manera. Ha sido una espléndida mañana, y va a comenzar la tarde igual de bien, le digo que se vista que hoy vamos a comer juntos, no le digo dónde , creo que está un poco desilusionado, porque esperaba quedarse conmigo todo el día, desnudos, haciendo el amor hasta morir de hambre y falta de respiración, bueno eso me ha dicho, pero no se ha negado a la comida, lo tercero que más le gusta después de mi y comerme a mi, es comer conmigo, tardará unos diez minutos en salir de la habitación, tiempo suficiente para quitarme la ropa que me he puesto y cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo con el delantal blanco y corto que uso para cocinar, voy al salón pongo la mesa con un par de movimientos de varita, y saco de la nevera la comida que hice ayer por la noche para hoy, la caliento con un hechizo y como si estuviese recién hecha, su plato favorito conmigo desnuda al otro lado de la mesa, me pregunto que comerá primero.

Me manda a la habitación para que me vista, diciéndome que hoy comeríamos juntos, yo la miro desilusionado al verla vestida, pero no objeto nada es una comida luego queda el resto de tarde y toda la noche, por un par de horas..., además se ha puesto muy guapa, me visto con los vaqueros que se que ella le gustan más, soltaría una carcajada, ni que fuese a tener una de esas primeras citas, pero es que a ella siempre me gusta gustarle, además de que se me acaba de ocurrir que quizás quiera comprarse más ropa interior, los probadores están muy bien para estar juntos, apretados y desnudos, contento con mi idea salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al salón donde me espera para que nos vayamos, cuando llego tardo un par de segundos en asimilar lo que estoy viendo, ¿sigo durmiendo? No creo, su voz suave me indica que estoy en la realidad, me dice que preparó ayer la comida, se mira y me pregunta si me gusta lo que lleva puesto, sin dejar de mirarla me siento en la mesa, se que es mi plato favorito, el olor inunda parte de mis sentidos pero es que la otra parte están bien concentrados en ella, sonríe mientras empieza a comer, yo sigo sin hacer nada, por que no se que hacer, me muero de hambre y de deseo, y se que ella espera que haga algo, me levanto y la hago levantar de la silla, la beso al tiempo que cojo su varita y me desnudo yo también, bueno ella sigue con el dichoso delantal que me ha puesto a cien, me siento en la silla de ella y la siento entre mis piernas de cara a mi, le quito el delantal al tiempo que le muerdo levemente el cuello, su piel se eriza, y ya tengo claro lo que voy a hacer voy a devorar mis dos platos favoritos a la vez, la beso de nuevo y mi lengua se introduce en esa boca que siempre promete el paraíso, sabe bien, sabe a la comida, ese punto entre dulce y picante va a hacer que pierda absolutamente el control, y mientras ella comienza un suave vaivén entre los dos que me está torturando placenteramente, le llevo el tenedor a la boca seguido de la mía, esta claro que esta comida nos va a llevar un rato más largo de lo normal, la salsa se nos escurre entre los cuerpos y no nos llevamos nada más hasta que nos lo hemos comido todo, aunque haya caído en cualquier parte del cuerpo, se ríe levemente mientras me masajea la cabeza que está a la altura de su pecho y me dice que para el postre hay crepes con chocolate, yo gimo torturado pensando donde me voy a comer el chocolate líquido con la nata.

Estamos en la cama, un lugar al que todavía no habíamos ido hasta hace apenas unos minutos, está agotado y se que se va a dormir dentro de nada, bueno se lo ha ganado, esta vez me ha costado bastante llegar al orgasmo, no acababa y Sirius ha retenido el orgasmo hasta el final, aunque me ha hecho algo de daño en las últimas embestidas ha valido realmente la pena, sigue encima mío y dentro de mi, mientras me concentro en sentir mi clítoris y mis labios absolutamente inflamados por el orgasmo anterior, noto que él está lamiendo algo en mi seno izquierdo, lo miro extrañada, ¿ que chupas tanto ahí? Le pregunto con voz ahogada por su peso, aunque no tengo ninguna intención de que se mueva de donde está, con suerte si repone fuerzas aún puedo tener un orgasmo más, salsa me responde cuanto apenas, tardo un momento en ubicarme y recordar que hemos estado jugando con comida hace... aunque intentase enserio acordarme no podría decir cuanto rato o si apenas unos minutos, meneo las caderas para probar si reacciona, abandona mi seno para mirarme asustado ¿quieres matarme? Me pregunta, yo río con verdadera gana y me vuelvo a mover, el gruñe y hace un ligero movimiento, empiezo a notar de nuevo presión entre mis paredes vaginales, y lamento mi error, estoy dolorida, y mis labios se resienten, no, el siguiente coito sería doloroso para mi, el me mira y me pregunta si me ha hecho daño, no quiero responder, no puedo, pero algo que llevo guardado en mi pecho se ha roto, se ha deshecho ante su mirada gris y gimo con un sollozo, le amo tanto, y no quiero perderlo, soy yo la que está muerta de preocupación y miedo, hace semanas que las noticias de la guerra son cada vez peores, y Sirius ayer no vino a casa y me pasé cinco horas con el corazón apretado, con dolor en el pecho, en tensión, llorando junto con Lily y Gala por el teléfono, a espera de cualquier noticia, por que no volvía y esa semana habíamos discutido, y aunque habíamos hecho las paces yo...no puedo evitar sentirme mal , y necesito sentirlo dentro de mi, y por que por alguna razón últimamente estoy muy hormonal, muy sensible, y que su mirada refleje preocupación hacia mi me desborda y me hace llorar, sus ojos grises me miran desconcertados, le digo que no se preocupe que es que tengo los sentidos a flor de piel, las hormonas disparadas y que estoy extremadamente sensible, y mientras hablo, le suelto cada uno de los resentimientos que he tenido esta semana, lo mal que me siento a veces y el alivio que me provoca el hecho de que cada noche vuelva, que odio discutir con él en estas circunstancias, que le amo y le quiero con locura, que no quiero que se vaya de mi lado y que tengo miedo, y me besa, no me deja terminar, aunque tampoco se que más decir, al acercarse más a mi cara se mueve en mi interior y entre mis lloros se me escapa un gemido de dolor, siento como abandona mi cuerpo y le pido que no lo haga, que no quiero que me deje, me calla con besos, y algo que no solemos hacer con mucha frecuencia amerita el momento, me eleva un poco más las caderas y vuelve a introducirse en mi, el sexo anal es algo que a la mujer una vez se acostumbra a la nueva invasión le produce una absoluta relajación y un placer que aunque no lleve al orgasmo agrada y no puedo negar que ha sido muy acertado, necesito tenerlo dentro, necesito relajarme y el necesita atender su erección, aunque en esto último me parece que es en lo que menos piensa, me besa mientras espera a que me acostumbre, después pone una almohada bajo mi espalda para dejar de sostenerme en el aire.

Lo siento tanto, llego tan cansado a casa estas últimas semanas que no me he percatado por lo que ella estaba pasando, se que se preocupa, y que lo pasa mal pero no imaginé que fuese en mayor medida estos días, no lo pensé y lo siento profundamente, me ha cuidado entre algodones, mejor dicho me ha cuidado entre sus manos que me parecen aún mucho más suaves y agradables que el algodón, y el día de hoy está siendo uno que jamás olvidaré gracias a ella; le ha entrado tal desesperación que me ha dolido, no puedo evitar más que complacerla, entenderla, hacer lo que me pida pero sin hacerle daño, eso no, y en estos momentos que nunca se han dado es cuando hacemos alarde de nuestra sabiduría sexual, sonríe, mucho más relajada me dice que ha arruinado el día, niego, no sabe lo guapa que está cuando llora y para una vez que me permito el lujo de verla así no lo voy a desaprovechar , ella ríe un poco, nos besamos y nuestro deseo vuelve a crecer.

Le pido que me de la vuelta para poder realizar el coito de manera más cómoda, aparta la almohada de mi espalda y sale de mi interior, se le escapa un gemido, debe dolerle por que cuando me voltea y se introduce de nuevo la siento mucho más dura y pulsante, masajea mi espalda y besa mi nuca al tiempo que se recuesta encima mío, extiende sus brazos sobre los míos y entrelazamos las manos mientras se mueve a un ritmo agradable, estoy invadida de un deseo placentero y relajante, me muevo contra él para proporcionarle el orgasmo que está buscando, ante ese movimiento gime, suelta mis manos y se incorpora, dejo de sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Al terminar se recuesta sobre mi agitado, completamente seguro de que hoy ya no puede más, al menos eso es lo que dice mientras intenta normalizar la respiración, mi cuerpo se cubre de calor bajo su peso y sonrío tranquila, adormecida siento como me abandona se recuesta a mi lado y me aprisiona entre sus brazos. Caigo en un sueño tranquilo y profundo como no he tenido en semanas y evito pensar en mañana o en la preocupación que tengo por estar tan sensible y el por qué de mis alteradas hormonas, horas después despierto de nuevo al sentir una boca caliente y húmeda sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo, no tengo claro donde comenzó el recorrido pero si donde se dirige y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa placentera.

El primer gemido que escucho me indica que por fin ha despertado, menos mal, llevo alrededor de cinco minutos besándola, no me importaría seguir aún estando ella dormida pero me encanta ver los movimientos lentos y sensuales que realiza al despertar, tengo la ligera sensación que de ella todo me parece sensual o quizás solo sea el echo de que en este mismo instante me la estoy comiendo entera, le acaricio el interior de los muslos y paso mi lengua por sus ingles , gime y noto como sus manos cogen las sábanas con fuerza, momento después mi boca y mi lengua se dedican a mimar la zona lastimada, la escucho gemir y me parece que dice algo que no alcanzo a oír. Se mueve y al instante siguiente en vez de estar succionando su clítoris me encuentro besando su boca respondiendo con la misma desesperación que se ha apoderado de ella, me pide que entre y me niego, no mentiré, deseo hacer lo que me pide pero la voy a volver a lastimar, me lo pide una segunda vez después de darme un beso que casi anula mis sentidos, vuelvo a negarme, en clara venganza me masturba un momento para después apartar su mano de mi miembro y no me queda más que gemir estrangulado, rodamos en la cama y ella vuelve a estar encima mío, para mi asombro gime de placer al introducirme en su interior, me incorporo y la rodeo con mis brazos, me besa con una sonrisa y de nuevo son sus labios lo último que siento cuando nos acostamos finalmente para descansar.

Por la mañana nos vestimos con una sonrisa, apunto de ir al trabajo apuramos el café entre besos, me dice que me quiere y yo le contesto que la amo, sonríe y con un último vistazo a sus labios de india y sus ojos egipcios me desaparezco, y ya deseo volver a casa.

Hoy no voy al trabajo, no le he dicho nada a Sirius para que no esté distraído, voy a acompañar a Lily al ginecólogo porque ya está con cinco meses de embarazo, también vendrá Gala, necesito que estén las dos a mi lado por que al parecer según sospechan ellas y también yo estoy embarazada, mi cuerpo tiembla de ansiedad y miedo cuando recibo el resultado, es positivo y aunque mi sonrisa es triste me alegro por que voy a tener algo más de Sirius para toda la vida.

FIN.

Emmm, dije que subiría un fic lemon cuando actualizase dos capítulos más de la bombonería no? Pues a la próxima advertencia no me hagáis ni puto caso por que siempre acabo haciendo lo que me da la gana, que se le va a hacer soy incorregible, quizás a esto no se le pueda llamar lemon-lemon, lo cierto es que no tengo muy claro el significado de lemon, aparte de que tiene un claro parecido con el fruto cítrico del limón, perooo dejémoslo en que se trata de un fic erótico, quizás incluso empalagoso, y bastante malo, pero no lo sabré hasta que no me dejéis los tres o cuatro reviews que soléis dejarme por capítulo¬¬ sois unos desagradecido a mi parecer, ya que hasta me salto clases para escribir, pero bueno no confesemos demasiado que siempre hay gente que no debe enterarse de estas cosas, vale ya me cayo, besos a todos. Por cierto si alguien por alguna incauta casualidad se le ocurre preguntarme si algo de lo que he escrito es alguna fantasía sexual mía que sepa que no le pienso responder, y que se donde vive, Carla Gray os dirá de primera mano que soy un peligro para la humanidad así que cuidado. Pobrecita te meto en todos los embolaos, jeje pero es que me caes bien.

Dedico este fic a mi mejor amiga Belén, anda que no te mimo, si se quejará, es la persona con la que mejor me porto. Me ha parecido escuchar un JA! Sarcástico por algún lado, que raro no?'

Libertad.

Lib para los amigos

Mafalda´s friend.

Manolito, felipe, susanita, guille, y miguelito que monada de nenes eh? Ya he dicho que adoro Mafalda?


End file.
